Zoe Gassman
Zoe Gassman is Alice Gassman and Junior Gassman's older sister, daughter of Mr. Gassman and Ashton Lincoln and Zak's crush, later girlfriend. Appearance Zoe made her debut appearance in Rabbid Babysitting in the beginning of the episode in the living room that night when the baby is in his playpen dressed as a Rabbid. She spends the whole time on her phone as she unknowingly takes care of the Rabbid, that was left behind while his two companions watch over the baby. Only when the rabbids attempt to return the baby did she notice the difference, but by then the rabbid she was caring for grew to like the attention and shut the door on them. In Love-Struck Rabbid, she mad her second appearance through Zak's camera recording the Rabbids' activity of playing catch with a bowling ball. Zoe almost got run over by the ball that's thrown from the Rabbid as she walks across the street in the Neighborhood. Zak kept photographic memories of her in his love book in need of gaining courage to speak to her. She later appeared in the bedroom across from Zak's house showing concern of Zak's activity after grabbing the fly away photos as he crept back in pulling the camera down. Afterwards, Zoe continues her conversation on the phone. She continued to appear very briefly every minute in the bedroom very oblivious when the Rabbids are about to get the fan back for their rocket. Not realizing the snapshot sketches of Zak and Zoe are stuck on their bodies. In the end, Zoe heard a sudden bump on her bedroom window made by Zak being thrown by the Rabbids as she opened up and started getting to know Zak. In Mini-Rabbid, Zoe was seen on the second floor hallway of the house talking on her cellphone once again where the Mini-Rabbid ran pasted. She didn't noticed that little Rabbid when he's escaping from the baby that followed him in the Nursery. After Mini-Rabbid tumbled downstairs with a human sized slipper he rode on, he didn't know that Bob the Dog was beginning to get curious about the little fellow as he chased him around the living room vandalizing the house. That caused an interruption for Zoe as she hangs up her phone, grabbed the baby and head downstairs. She witnessed Bob's destruction just as Mini-Rabbid popped up from the pillow at the foot of the stairs below Zoe. Her eyes are in full affection of him as Zoe drops the baby to the pillow and picked Mini-Rabbid up in her hands with love, tender and care. Then, Bob the Dog, the baby and Zoe played with the little guy much to his fear of three of them in their faces as Zoe gave him a pat on the back. Thus, causing him to burp a stinky breath, putting the three in disgust. Much to the shock that Zoe responds, she took Mini-Rabbid out the door by the ear saying "Yuck", drops him outside and slams the door back to her babysitting job. In Lost Rabbids, she was at the store babysitting Alice on a tricycle that day either for her mom, Ashton Lincoln since Rabbiddoll. Zoe was on her cellphone having a conversation to a friend possibly about Zak while Alice talks to her doll until the batteries died out. Alice tried to get Zoe's attention but failed to respond until she saw two Rabbids around the aisle section, digging through the recycle bin of batteries searching for a charged one for the rocket. She left the tricycle unnoticed as Zoe picked out the soda bottle and took the tricycle out the door obliviously due to the announcement of closing time. Zoe made a couple appearances around the city being oblivious while on the phone until she came to a realization when she was about to give Alice a snack. That caused a total shock to Zoe as she ran back to the store to retrieve her leaving her phone behind. In the end, she made it to the store's locked entrance as the reprogrammed Nealbot crashed it open revealing Alice and the Rabbid riding on it. The Rabbid Captain later followed them on Alice's tricycle as Zoe ran after the three of them through the city. In, Rabbid Handcuffs, Zoe cameos in the episode. She is talking to her boyfriend Zak only for his skateboard to get stolen by the thief rabbid. In Nanny Rabbid, In Rabbid Heatwave Part 1, In Rabbid Heatwave Part 2, Personality While Zoe is a capable babysitter, she is a teenager who has a habit of constantly talking on her cellphone during which time she will ignore most of what is going on around her, though she will continue about her task as babysitter as if on autopilot (usually daily tasks such as grocery shopping). In Rabbid Babysitting, she failed to notice that one of the Rabbids had switched places with a baby she was watching (who wore onesie that resembled a Rabbid). In Lost Rabbids, she accidentally left Alice at the grocery store and only realized she was missing when she noticed how quiet it was. Appearances Rabbid Babysitting Love-Struck Rabbid Mini-Rabbid Lost Rabbids Rabbid Handcuffs Relationships Alice Zak Jenny Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female